A Twist From What We Know
by Azkadellio
Summary: A twist on a popular story. Nothing in here is mine. What if a story many know had a different twist? What if the serpent from Adam and Eve was a woman, the sister of the one who created life, and tempted the Eve of the story differently than we thought? M for smut. Though not in italics or anything, majority of this is a dream.


**I don't know why, but while watching something on History Channel, I got the idea for this.**

**It might be considered sacrilegious, so any Christians or anyone who follows Jesus Christ, turn away now.**

**This has lesbians and is a twisted version of the story of Adam and Eve with the serpent.**

**In this, Beck is Adam, Jade is Eve, and Tori is the serpent/Satan. No smut between Beck and Jade, though I do show the start in a way, but there is smut with Tori and Jade. I follow the story the best I could, but I changed it up. Didn't want to seem like I was copying the story from the Bible. Just basing it on the story.**

**Enjoy. (*Author walks away, whispering innocently, before smirking*)**

**I am working on the other fics of mine, but this is one of those random ideas you get that you can't help but write.**

**Hope I don't offend anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or the characters. Or the story of Adam and Eve from the Bible.**

**No POV**

"Come, girl, eat the apple." A seductive female voice says as Jadelyn walks by the forbidden tree she was warned to stay away from.

"I cannot." Jadelyn says, looking for the voice. As she looks by the tree, she sees a tanned woman, equally nude as her, with a smaller chest and clean shaven mound. "Who are you?" She asks her, eyes looking over the woman.

"Victoria." The woman, Victoria, says in response.

Jadelyn can't help but look at Victoria's tanned body. Her breasts, though smaller than her own, are firm on her chest. With her skin being a nice tan, her nipples are a darker shade. The hair on her head is to her lower back, a chestnut brown, and rests down her back, none of it covering her front, unlike the lighter shade of brunette of Jadelyn's, which has some resting over her shoulder, resting between her breasts. As she looks over the body, Jadelyn's eyes look over Victoria's trimmed stomach and her bronzed mound, her lower lips slightly visible and wet.

"Enjoying the view?" Victoria asks with a seductive whisper, eyes scanning over Jadelyn's pale form. Her eyes lock with Jadelyn's larger pale breasts with pale pink nipples and areola. As she looks down, her eyes take in the image of the small tuft of hair between Jadelyn's pale thighs and her wide hips, the tanned one licking her lips lightly at the sight in front of her.

"Sorry." Jadelyn says, looking away. "I am sorry, but I cannot eat the apple." She says, seeing the red fruit in Victoria's right hand after missing it while looking over Victoria's body.

"Come now, Jadelyn." Victoria says as she struts towards the pale woman, surprising her by knowing her name. "Why not?" She asks, her free hand resting on Jadelyn's hip, pulling her slightly closer to her.

"We were told not to." Jadelyn says, looking at Victoria's breasts momentarily.

"It's just an apple." Victoria says, letting the apple drop as she places her hand on Jadelyn's other hip, pulling her until their breasts are pressed together. "Maybe I can give you something else to eat then." She whispers, pecking Jadleyn's pink lips.

"I cannot." Jadelyn says, pulling away from Victoria. "I must go." She says, turning and walking away.

"Damn. I will have you, Jadelyn." Victoria says with a small smirk, eyes locked onto Jadelyn's plump pale ass.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beckett, the man Jadelyn lives with, as when she walks by.

"Yes. Just enjoying the garden." Jadelyn says, unsure why she lied about where her thoughts are.

"Come with me." Beckett says softly, lightly gripping Jadelyn's wrist and guiding her towards a lightly forested area to rest in the shade.

"Why?" Jadelyn asks, following him.

"You'll see." Beckett says with an odd tone Jadelyn doesn't recognize. "Lay on your back." He says softly, helping her lie down. "Do you trust me?" He asks, gently pulling her legs apart, eyes locked on hers.

"Yes." Jadelyn admits, looking into his soft brown eyes.

With her acknowledgement, Beckett places his hardening tool against her lower lips, softly pressing the shaft into her.

Moments later, Beckett stands up and heads for the small lake to wash up. Behind him, Jadelyn lays there, Beckett's sperm leaking out of her slightly gaping lower lips.

"What was that?" Jadelyn asks him, standing up with wobbly legs and following him.

"I do not know." Beckett says, not looking at her. "A stranger I met told me about it." He says, dipping under the water.

"What stranger? Describe them?" Jadelyn asks when Beckett stands back up.

"A woman with skin like mine and hair like yours." Beckett describes, using his hands as a comb of sorts in his hair.

"Smaller breasts than me?" Jadleyn asks, washing Beckett's sperm out of her into the lake.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Beckett asks, turning to face her.

"Nothing. Just curious." Jadelyn says, dipping under the water herself.

A few days later, as Jadelyn again is walking around the large garden, she sees the tanned woman again by the forbidden tree. Since her back is to Jadelyn, the pale woman notes a serpent like mark on Victoria's back.

"Did you enjoy what I taught Beckett?" Victoria asks as Jadelyn walks up to her, her back still to her.

"What do you mean, you taught him?" Jadelyn asks, stopping a few feet away from her.

"I asked him if he has ever put his penis in your vagina, and he responded negatively." Victoria asks, slowly turning around. "So, I showed him how. I lied down and had him put his penis in my vagina and guided him on how to please a woman." She says, eyes locked onto Jadelyn's. "So, did you enjoy it? I watched you two, and you looked like you did." She says, again placing her hands on Jadelyn's hips.

"I did. Not the end, but I did enjoy it." Jadelyn admits, eyes scanning Victoria's body, again locking on her breasts.

"You did not like when he finished inside of you." Victoria says with a smirk, backing away slightly. "Would you like to try it again, but this time enjoy all of it? No clean up?" She asks, pulling Jadelyn towards the tree.

"What do you mean?" Jadelyn asks, confused, as she's guided towards the large tree.

"A woman can please a woman as well as, if not better than, a man." Victoria says, sitting behind the tree and bringing Jadelyn with her. "Lie on your back. I'll show you what I mean." She says softly, smirking to herself when Jadelyn does as she's told.

"Will this hurt? It hurt when Beckett first entered me." Jadelyn asks, looking at Victoria's body.

"No. And I apologize. I should have warned Beckett about that." Victoria says, sitting between Jadelyn's spread legs, rubbing her hands up and down the pale thighs. "Mmm, your skin is so soft and smooth." She moans out, inching back as her head slowly makes its way down between Jadelyn's thighs. "I'm glad you cleaned up after you and Beckett finished. It's tastier that way." She says with a smile when her mouth is close to Jadelyn's mound.

"What do you…Oh." Jadelyn starts, being cut off when Victoria's tongue presses against her mound, the tanned woman's lips engulfing the pale lower lips. "Ooh, that feels good." She moans out, her hands slowly moving to play with her breasts, something Beckett seemed to do when he entered her days before.

"I'm glad." Victoria moans, loving how Jadelyn tastes, before going back to what she was doing.

As Jadelyn moans from Victoria's oral skills, Victoria moans at the taste of Jadelyn's lower lips as she slips her tongue into the tight hole, her teeth toying with the nub growing.

"Why did you stop?" Jadelyn asks, alarmed, when Victoria kneels up and starts moving her mouth towards Jadelyn's.

"This." Victoria says, kissing Jadelyn roughly, letting the pale woman beneath her taste herself. "You tasted amazing, Jadelyn." She says, stopping the kiss. "Taste me." She says, sitting up and moving to straddle Jadelyn's mouth, pressing her mound against the pale woman's lips. "Ooh, very good." She starts to moan when Jadelyn takes some experimental licks.

Within moments, Victoria is moaning and grinding herself on Jadelyn's eager mouth and tongue, the tanned girl coming to an orgasm before climbing off. "Very good, indeed." Victoria says, laying on Jadelyn's body, their breasts against each other and their mounds pressed together. "I can't wait to teach you everything I know." She whisper huskily as she puts more pressure on Jadelyn's mound with her own, moving to take one of the large pale breasts in her mouth, suckling on the erect nipple.

"Oh, wow." Jadelyn says, arching her back, and starting to grunt and moan. "How do you know all of this?" She asks, eyes closed, as she presses Victoria's head against her breast.

"Beckett had a wife before you. Her name was Catarina. We had a lot of fun together." Victoria says with a smirk, quickly going back to nibbling on Jadelyn's breast.

"Oh, Victoria!" Jadelyn says, back arching and body tensing as the good feeling crests, both woman feeling the wetness seep from Jadelyn's lower lips.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun. I can see it." Victoria says, subtlety grabbing an apple from the tree and offering it to Jadelyn. In her post orgasmic haze, Jadelyn doesn't notice where the apple came from, and happily takes a bite.

As soon as she does, for reasons unknown, she feels shame. Standing up, Jadelyn back away and, for the first time, tries to cover herself with her hands, hiding her body from Victoria's eyes. "What did you do?" She asks, looking at the tanned woman with hurt in her eyes.

"What needed to be done." Victoria says, strutting up to Jadelyn. "See you again." She says, seeming to fade away after giving Jadelyn a quick peck to the lips, a disturbing laughter fading with her.

Running back to where Beckett is, Jadelyn sees him using a large leaf to hide himself, another person standing before him.

"What did you do?" Beckett asks her when he sees her, causing the other person, a slightly taller woman than her, to turn and look at her.

"Victoria tricked you into eating from the tree, didn't she?" The woman, who Jadelyn recognizes as the one who created her, asks her.

"I'm sorry." Jadelyn says, falling to the grass and crying.

Jolting awake from her sleep, Jade West looks around her dark room, trying to figure out her dream.

"What the fuck was that about? Why did I dream about Tori seducing me, and Trina being God?" She asks herself, staring at her blood red walls.

**That's it for this. Hope the ending was humorous. I didn't want to give away who created them. I thought it'd be a fun twist.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**And to anyone who finds this offensive, I'm sorry, but that's how the idea came out, and that's also why I had it so it was all a dream Jade was having. No sequel or anything, just a random idea I thought would be fun to write.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
